Christmas love
by lostiesgirl
Summary: My final (kinda, see at my note at the end of the story) story for 14 days of valentine's stories. Light t. Slight crossover.


_**a/n: Okay this was supposed to be posted the day before christmas, but some problems arose. Most notable, paying problems. But I've decided to wait a little while longer, as i'm a little nervous this time around. **_

_**Granted a lot longer than it should had, but i had to work out the kinks.**_

_**As of course as most people could guess by now, I love writing this couple and it's somewhat sadden me (not much as Sylar was the Big Bad for a chunk of the show's run. And Claire was a teenager for that chunk too..) that their relationship didn't evole it something more. So this part of the reason that it's the last story for the 14 days of valentine's stories.**_

_**Disclamers: Don't own charaters from Heroes, and the rest. I only own my own characters.**_

* * *

Claire walks inside her dorm room, closing the door swiftly. She jumps into bed, groaning as she does so. "Ugh," She moves her body as her bones start to crackle. She cries out in pain, then as quickly stops. She stands up, looking at her wrist, turning it around. A bone pushes her skin, ready to burst out of her. She widen her eyes. Why is it not causing her any more pain?

She panics and does the only thing she knows how... grabs her cell phone with her good hand to call Gabriel on speed dial. "Gabe?" She gulps.

"Claire, what's wrong?" His calm, controled voice starts to sooth her.

"Everything," She whispers, helping in calming her down and not to alarm the rest of the students on her floor. "I twisted my wrist and the bone popped out."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She start to heavily breath. "That's what worry me."

"Don't worry, i'll be right the-" The phone disappears from her hand, crashing at the wall adjacent to her.

"That's better." A menaching voice looms over her, gripping her in place without even laying a finger on her.

If Claire's eyes widen more, it likely would burst from her skull. "Sylar." She said at the figure who she now faces. "You're dead."

"Perhaps, but not forgotten." He lunges towards her.

1/2/3/4/5/1/08

Claire open her eyes. "Whoa." She turns around her pillow and puts it on her face. And screams through the pillow.

Gretchen is sitting down at their shared desk, listening to the new Timberlake single. "Bad dream."

Claire muffled, "Yes."

Gretchen shakes her head. "They're just dreams, Claire."

Claire throws the pillow away. "You say that, but then some guy or thing appears in a red and green sweater and you're screwed."

Gretchen softly smiles at her. "By the way, while you were out, the good man from your dreams, came by." She holds up a card.

Claire stands up. " Give me." She makes the gesture at Gretchen, to make her throw it to her. She opens the note, and grins.

1/2/3/4/5/1/08

Claire looks inside her closet to find a white winter coat. She looks back at Gretchen, who's taking a nap on her bed. Claire quietly open the door from her dorm room. _Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, now would we. _Claire unknowly grabs the strap of her large purse. She slinks away into the darkness of the hallway, being as quiet as a grey mouse.

Gabriel is looking both ways for any sight of his Mrs. Clause tonight. He slighty chuckles at his lameness of a joke. Shifting on the marble bench, He glances down at the neatly wrapped gift. _She is going to love this._ He briefly glances at the christmas tree ice statue._ Or She'll kill me. Or worse, dump me. _

She touches her back against as the back of the bus becomes more crowded with families and lovers all around. Probably going to the same place. _ It is getting popular at this time of the year. _ She glances at her watch. 8:42.

_Just 8 more minutes... _

As she hears the minutes ticking by, she sees a couple like her and Gabriel. Only It looks as they are younger than her and yet, from the wedding rings on their fingers, they're fully committed to one another.

She softly smiles. _He's not afraid to pop the question... _She frouwwers her brows as she recognize them as Gabriel's friends. _Just a coincidence, nothing more. _

She glance back around the bus and realizes that they all look really familiar. Especially a certain blonde that's coming her way.

She sits at the empty seat next to Claire, smiling. "Good evening."

She tries her best to smile politely at her. But it's hard, to be friends with the ex.

"Hey, what are doing here?"

"Nothing much." She looks back at the array of Claire's friends. "Just going to the ice suture show."

Claire nods. "Right."

Gabriel starts to pace around nervously. _Everything has to be perfect. If somehow, i manage to screw this up, i'm not going to get another chance. It may have been years, but that doesn't mean all is easily forgiven. _

Claire bolted towards the side door as soon as the bus made its stop. _Go straight on, until reaching the texas shaped ice, then take a left until i see the ice tree. _She repeats his instructions from a note that he had left earlier.

Gabriel stands up to pace. _What if she refuse? What if she decided she had enough of men and decided to move on with her roommate? What if Zack is not really gay and is constantly trying to make a move on her and she decided to go with him to a tropical island at this minute? What if i'm being paranoid for my own good?_

Claire runs as she was instructed, not helping that the only source of light is at the entrance of the park and the street lights that are few and far between. She turns her head slightly to admire what she took as an ice replica of the globe, not noticing the person until it was too late, colliding with a body, resulted with the both of them on the snow cover floor.

She scrambles to her feet spitting some of the fast melting snow from her mouth. "Hey," She holds out her hand. "Sorry about-" She merely glance to see the nearest ice sculpture, which was of a pine tree, as least as close to representing it. "-That." She looks back down at Gabriel, smiling. She can't help but smile as well.

_The echos of life... _

Gabriel stands up, grabbing her hand for support. "Why, thank you, miss..."

"Bennet, Claire Bennet. " They still smile as they reflect on the simplicity of the past.

"I'm glad you came."

She looks around. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

Gabriel softly shakes his head as he gaze at all her body for any hint of damage. " Not at the moment."

Claire eyes the marble bench, just inches from her. "Well," She sits down. "Good then." She pats down. "So, why are we out here?"

Gabriel sits down and waves his hand in front of them. "Enjoy the view of what a whole group did with their bare hands?"

Claire stares blankly at them. "Yeah, they totally did that without tools." She lays her hand on his shoulder. "Why are we here?"

He sighs. He looks at his watch, he stare back at the ice tree.

_Looks impatient, is he going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight? _ She light smiles at the though. She should try pumpkin carving next Halloween.

Gabriel looks back at his love. _Just a few more minutes. _He clears his throat, somewhat starting Claire. "Claire, I love you."

Her heart melts at his words, even thought she had heard them a lot after their relationship started. It just felt so right. She lightly pushes him. "You brought me all the way out here for that?" She rhetorically asked.

Gabriel glances at his watch and starts to stand. "No, not just for that." He turns around and walks near the street lamp. "To show you my gift."

With his arms, Gabriel makes a big heart-shaped figure. Just right next to him, another ice sculpture, one of a penguin, lights up, then spreads around the park. Until the final ice sculpture lights up in front of them.

A ring, engraved with the words: "To the love of my life, Claire."

Claire looks on in incredulous. "You didn't do that, did you?"

"I called in for a favor." Gabriel bends down on one knee. " I know that since we first met, it's been up and down for a while."

Claire huffs as she remembers those events, the most important is Sylar's reign.

"But I can't find myself with anyone else. Well, okay. There was one other person in that time. But we have grown." He paused. "In ways that- i can't even say..." He grabs her hands. "So, don't you think that she'll get in the way. "

"So, the ring and the snow, and..." She gestures to him. "You were waiting, weren't you? For this?"

"I kinda wanted to, for a long while. Then things became sidetracked. Like High school," Claire nods, in understanding. " Sylar, the whole ''being related'' debacle,"

"Could have gone my whole life without hearing that again."

"But i can't go without seeing you for the rest of my life."

Claire smiles and crouches down, to softly kiss his nose. "And you won't ever have to." She kisses his lips, softly sucking them, fully appreciating what the future holds.

Cheers and sounds of clapping noises are heard.

Both of them stand up to see... most of their friends. Claire looks at him in amazement and starts to laugh. _I knew it!_ "Did you plan this too?"

He smiles brightly . "Perhaps."

He may not be as powerful as some of her friends, but that doesn't mean that He's less of a man because of it.

She looks on at the crowd and their array of friends, from her family, Gretchen (_how she manage not to spill the secret, i'll never know _) , most of Gabriel's friends and her ex-rival for Gabriel's affections. Okay, her some what kinda friend, she admits to that. _If i could forgive him for being Sylar, I could forgive Sue for her being Echo. Maybe._

A young short-haired brunette man smiles to them. "About damn time these two get their happy ending."

Claire spots another blonde through the crowd and runs towards her.

Gabriel chuckles.

The younger woman, off-guard by the sudden hug that Claire gives her, immediately hugs her back. She smiles. "I knew you would be the first to get married."

Claire let go of her to look at her. "Gwen, I'm not married yet. I think you and Greg might have a chance to beat us to the altar."

Gwen can't help but smile at her words.

''Now,'' Claire claps her hands as she walks over to Gabriel. ''This is a surprize.''

''I do my best.''

* * *

_**Did you enjoy that? Reviews (helpful ones) are welcome. **_

_**Also, about that thing about this being the last story for my valentine's events, i actually have some holdovers, seeing as i couldn't really get a feel on them the right way, or i had too many characters to cram in, it took time away from the couples in question. **_

_**So, here's what i'm going to do, until the end of the month, the next few stories will still officially count as the 14 days of valentine's stories. **_

_**P.S. with this story, i am ofically calling my canon (not real canon) the adventure' named from the first chronological story (as of this writing, the shiny adventures of Susan and friends} of this 'verse. Only almost all the Lost storys, barring Susan's betrayl (Old shame at it's finest), the Heroes stories, an Red eye prologue i have done for the 14 days of valentine's stories and it's upcoming story. Plus some other shows, that will end up becoming a melting pot of sorts. Although these Heroes storys are set in that 'verse, i'll try and make good of the source matreial. The good source material.**_

_**Also, if you can give me your opinion and feedback on this, i'll thank you. And if some people stop reading my stories because of this, can't say i blame you. Many of the 'verses with OCs as the primary main characters are considers, well Mary or marty Sue. But even if i don't get as much recognition as from the other ones, at least i can have my work out there for someone to appreciate.**_

_**And as for the rest of the colorful characters that have been given a slight cameo in this, check on my upcoming stories, for them. Or if you , more likely, read for sylaire, give me suggestions for the next stories or I'll have to wait for my muse to give me one. Or maybe eat some broccoli for inspiration.**_


End file.
